Flash back: Aidan remembers the fight Jennifer had with Sarah Jo
In another Resort flash back, Aidan Atherton shares with his best friend, Sammy Forson and his sister, Courtney Sue a memory about a famous fight between his aunt Sarah Jo, and Jennifer Barrett. Scene Aidan Atherton's house. Aidan is looking over a photo album, his best friend, Sammy, and his sister, Courtney Sue, come in. SAMMY: Hey, Aidan. Your grandma let us in. AIDAN: Hi, Sammy. Hi Courtney Sue. COURTNEY SUE (smiling): Hi there. What's that? AIDAN: My photo album. My aunt Sarah Jo helped me put it together. COURTNEY SUE: It looks wonderful. I am sorry you lost her. She must have been a wonderful woman. AIDAN (nodding): She was, Courtney Sue. She was more of a mother to me than Jennifer Barrett ever was. SAMMY: Wow! That is a powerful picture. AIDAN (grinning): Yeah, it was the day Jennifer and Aunt Sarah Jo had a huge fight, and Jennifer thought she was a bull. COURTNEY SUE: This I gotta see! (The scene flashes back) It was mid-afternoon, the lobby was busy, and Joan Neuenworth was working at the main desk at the Futura. Her heart sank when she saw a familiar limousine pull into the circular drive. The sable coat was also very familiar. Joan groaned. It was Jennifer Barrett, and she was loaded for bear. "ALL RIGHT," she screamed, "WHERE IS THAT DAMNED SARAH JO?!" Joan winced. She had seen Jennifer angry in her life, but never like this. "I will ask one more time!" she screamed again, "WHERE ARE YOU, SARAH JO! COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU DAMNED COWARD!" "You don't have to scream so loud, you fool!" Sarah Jo snapped harshly, "They can hear you all the way to Lakeland!" "You don't speak thusly to your betters," Jennifer sniffed, "I am your better, I always have been, and always will be your better!" "Oh, Jennifer, DEAR," Sarah Jo said, "if I had a dollar for everytime you said that you are better than everyone else, I would be a wealthy woman!" "That is because I am!" Jennifer glared at her ex-best friend, "I am better than you are, in every way!" "Oh for heaven's sake," Sarah Jo said acidly, "you are just some other Johnny Come Lately who thinks that you are all that! You never got it through your head that you are merely adequate!" "ADEQUATE?!" Jennifer exploded, "I WILL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU STUPID NO ACCOUNT BITCH, THAT JENNIFER BARRETT IS BETTER THAN YOU EVER WILL BE!" Sarah Jo yawned in contempt of her former friend. "HOW DARE YOU YAWN AT ME?!" Jennifer raged, "I DON'T HAVE TO STAND FOR THIS KIND OF DISRESPECT!" "Fine then," Sarah Jo said, and shoved her adversary to the chair, "then you can sit down!" "DAMN YOU!" Jennifer popped up and ran at her former friend, her pretty face contorted with rage, "YOU WON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I'LL SLAP THE TASTE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Jennifer's enthusiasm didn't measure up to her aim. She missed Sarah Jo by several feet. "DAMN YOU!" she screamed, and charged at her again. Again, Jennifer's aim was quite off. Blinded by rage, she ran into a chair and knocked it over. Jennifer stomped her feet in a rage. "THIS TIME I WON'T MISS!" she exploded and ran at Sarah Jo again, who deftly sidestepped her again. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jennifer screamed in fury! "STAND STILL!" Joan, Marie and Mary Lynn were watching the fight, laughing insanely. Watching Jennifer making a fool of herself was hilarious. "Will you stand still so I can beat the shit out of you?!" Jennifer raged. Sarah Jo laughed, "No I will not," she said calmly, "for once in my life, I am standing up for people I care about, and you are not one of them!" "Damn you!" Jennifer swore, "This is not over between us, McArthur, and I will see to it that you and your resort fall for what you did to my precious Maxim!" "What happened to your damned Maxim," Sarah Jo corrected her, "was done of your own scheming and selfishness! You lied to everyone, bribed everyone; stole from your employees, and you have the crust to blame us for it!" "You damned slut!" Jennifer seethed, "You have nothing but excuses for your behavior." "So do you, bitch!" Sarah Jo raged, "only you don't care who gets hurt!" "It's all about me!" Jennifer raged. "You've always thought that," Sarah Jo snapped, "even back in College! Everyone had to bow and scrape to Jennifer Barrett! The Prissy Royal Bitch from Huntington Beach! You're NOTHING! Absolutely NOTHING!" With that, Sarah Jo stormed off, "Now, if you don't have anything else to say," she said, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY RESORT!" Jennifer swept up her sable coat and stormed off. Joan went to her boss. "Are you all right?" she asked. "I will be," Sarah Jo said, feeling grateful to her friends, "I think I am going to take the rest of the day off, and spend some time with Aidan." Aidan was on his way into the Lobby. "HI!" he called, a smile on his face. Sarah Jo grinned, and gathered the little boy in her arms, "How are you, sweetie?" she asked. "Great," Aidan said, "we had some nice artwork." Sarah Jo walked to the escalator, with Aidan telling her about his day at school. The tension that she had was now gone, thanks to the little boy. "We need to help her," Mary Lynn said. "But how?" Marie asked. "Stopping Jennifer is priority number one," Joan said, "and we have to assure that we do this correctly." Marie and Mary Lynn leaned in, this was what they had been working for, demolishing Jennifer. (The scene fades to the present) COURTNEY SUE: Wow! Sounds like a war. I thought she was bad now, but back then, she seemed even worse. AIDAN: Jennifer was always reckless. SAMMY: Well, we came over, to see if you wanted to come over to visit. AIDAN: Sure. I just hope Jolie can not pester me. COURTNEY SUE: I don't think she will pester you, Aidan. Mom told her to watch some movies. Ellie is at ballet practice; it will be you, me, Derek and Sammy. AIDAN: I should ask my grandmother. (Enter Cathy) CATHY: It's fine, honey. I talked with your dads. They gave their permission. AIDAN: All right, Grandma. (Cathy hugs Aidan.) AIDAN: I will meet you downstairs. (Aidan gets his jacket) CATHY: Thanks for being there for him, you two. COURTNEY SUE: Our pleasure, Mrs. Rizzo. SAMMY: I am glad to be there for him. He is one of my best friends. (Aidan comes in with his jacket. Sammy and Aidan link arms with Courtney Sue and they head out. Cathy smiles and waves. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton